Coburan Armed Forces
The Coburan Armed Forces are the military organisation of the Republic of Cobura. Formed in the early 2100s, the Coburan Armed Forces has the duty to protect Cobura from military agression from external parties and fight for Coburan military interests abroad. Organization The Defence Ministry serves as the administrative arm of the Armed Forces, and the Defence Minister is responsible for appointing the various heads of the branches. The Defence Minister has full control over the deployment of the military and can veto any orders by subordinate commanders. In effect, he has executive power. There are three branches of the Coburan military, consisting of; the Coburan Army, the Coburan Navy, and the Coburan Air Force. These various branches are commanded by a Lieutenant-General and they in turn are commanded by the Field Marshal of the Coburan Armed Forces, who is responsible for the management of all branches. As per constitution, the Prime Minister of Cobura has the Supreme Command over the Coburan Armed Forces, and his decisions can only be overruled by the House of Representatives. The command hierarchy is as follows: * House of Representatives of Cobura * Prime Minister of Cobura *'Ministry of Defence of Cobura' **'Field Marshal of the Coburan Armed Forces' ***'General of the Army' ***'General of the Air Force' ***'General of the Navy' **'Intelligence Command' **'Strategic Command' **'Security Command' **'Transport' Command **'Medic Corps' The Field Marshal of the Coburan Armed Forces is mainly involved with military planning and acting as a military advisor to the Defence Minister. The Lieutenant-General of the Army has control over the land-based troops and the Special Forces, the Lieutenant-General of the Air Force controls all air-based troops, and the Lieutenant-General of the Navy controls all sea-based personnel. Personnel The military has around 290,000 full-time soldiers in active service, with another 479,000 troops in reserve. The Army takes the bulk of Armed Forces personnel, with 170,000 active troops at its command, divided into around 40 divisions and 6 brigades. The Air Force controls 70,000 active personnel, making it the second largest branch. The Navy has 50,000 active troops. The reservists mostly consist of combat infantry, called up in times of emergency. The Air and Naval reservists are mostly support and maintenance personnel, however the Air Force does command a few reserve combat units. The Special Forces have a few reservist regiments, intended to be deployed to help fight any foreign invasion. Officer Corps Cobura has a professional, apolitical, officer corps. The main training school is located in Al-Hobb, Dilganato. Candidates need to be of a high calibre in both education and military skill for their application to be considered. There is also the possibility of low-ranking troops to be recommended for officer training, though most officers still go directly into the corps itself. Conscription In Cobura, all adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. This term must be between the ages of 18-28 for at least 3 years. When in the army, conscripts are given little remuneration, but are widely provided with basic needs during their serve. All adults above 28 with no record of military or civil service are fined with 20,000 COB and face criminal charges, that mostly result in immediate commencement of military service and an elongation of the conscription time with mostly twelve to twenty months. Royal MLA The Coburan Navy Sea, Land, and Air Teams, commonly abbreviated as MLAs, are the Coburan Navy's primary special operations force and a component of the Naval Special Warfare Command. Among the MLA's main functions are conducting small-unit maritime military operations that originate from, and return to, a river, ocean, swamp, delta, or coastline. The MLAs are trained to operate in all environments (sea, air, and land) for which they are named. Before getting accepted into Basic Underwater Demolition/MLA training, a prospective candidate must pass a certain number of both mental and physical requirements. Then, the candidate must get an MLA contract by passing the MLA Physical Screening Test: 500 yard swim in 12:30, 50 push-ups in 2 minutes, 50 sit-ups in 2 minutes, 10 consecutive pull-ups in 2 minutes, and a 1.5 mile run in 10:30. Candidates receiving a passing score may then be admitted into training to become Navy MLAs. MLA training is extremely rigorous. The attrition rate fluctuates, but averages at about 80 percent. The average candidate spends over a year in a series of formal training courses before being awarded the Special Warfare Operator Naval Rating and the Navy Enlisted Classification (NEC) 5326 Combatant Swimmer (MLA) or, in the case of commissioned naval officers, the designation Naval Special Warfare (MLA) Officer. Category:Cobura